Cheung Chau
Cheung Chau'' ''is a fanmade character for 'Hetalia: Axis Powers'.''' Appearance Ping is usually seen with her hair in two buns and some not tied up as displayed in the picture. She has light chesnut hair and warm deep brown eyes. She usually wears a loose traditional Chinese costume with pants much like China's (Wang Yao) and she is almost never seen without her fishermen's boots except for the 8th day of the Fourth Moon in the Lunar Calendar. On that day she dresses as characters from Chinese legends. Human Name Origin Her human name, Wong Ping An, was decided by her creator. Wong is used instead of Wang because in Hong Kong it is spelt that way,. Every year there is a Bun Festival where her people climb a mountain of buns and snatch off as much as possible, and on those buns are the Chinese characters, , 'ping an', which cannot be directly translated but means 'Safe and Sound'. She is usually called 'Ping' rather than 'Ping An' or 'Cheung Chau'. Personality and Interests Ping is a usually cheerful girl and has no distinct lack of emotions like her brother. Being around her makes you feel naturally happier and she is very optimistic. She is rather traditional compared to her brother, Hong Kong. She is a very hospitable person. She is also quite chatty. Ping enjoys fishing and in fact she does it for a living. Cheung Chau in reality is a fishermen's village. She also enjoys making lotus seed buns and printing 'Ping An' on it in red. Relationships Hong Kong (Leon Wong/Wang?) Ping has a brother, Hong Kong. And in fact, she belongs to Hong Kong and lives in his house with her sister, which is believed to be Lamma Island. She is one of the little people who can make Hong Kong actually display some sort of emotion. Lamma Island Little is known about her as she is not fully created yet but she is known to be Ping and Hong Kong's sister. China (Wang Yao) Ping and China are in a fairly good relationship and one of the reasons that China likes her is because she isn't as modern as Hong Kong is and she wears Chinese clothing, although not exactly on a daily basis. England (Arthur Kirkland) She was once a British colony too as Hong Kong was once one, but since she wasn't exactly that important her British heirtage doesn't quite show. If you visit Cheung Chau nowadays you will notice the distinct lack of Victorian architecture. Japan (Honda Kiku) Same as Hong Kong, she was captured by Japan. But again, she was quite ignored like how England ignored her, so she keeps some of her traditional ways. Trivia *When she was young she fell very ill to the point that she almost died. That's why once a year she dresses like characters from Chinese legends for a week to celebrate that she didn't die. *One of her secrets is that she has a fear of cars since there aren't many cars in Cheung Chau except for ambulances and even the ambulances are tiny for them to make way in the narrow streets. Her usual transportation is either a bicycle, rickshaw or walking on foot. *Some of her people still live on boats. *She doesn't have thick eyebrows like her brother Hong Kong due to England's neglect. *She is used to Korea's groping as seen in HeartOfFireSoulOfIce's story on her. Read more on her in HeartOfFireSoulOfIce (of DeviantArt)'s gallery. You are NOT ALLOWED to use Cheung Chau without HeartOfFireSoulOfIce's permission. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters